EVERYDAY
by baekaeriachu
Summary: Mari lihat keseharian keluarga Park yang penuh dengan suka dan duka. ChanBaek/Family/Romance/Hunhan/KaiSoo/other
1. Chapter 1

**Title : EVERYDAY**

 **Stories by Yerseoul**

 **Genre : Family, Fluffy, Drama, Comedy,Romance**

 **Pairing :**

 **-Chanbaek as main pairing**

 **-JSehun & Kyungsoo as Chanbaek child**

 **-other**

 **The cast belong to themself and this story belong to me so copycat nagajuseyo~**

Seorang laki-laki masuk ke dalam rumah yang minim cahaya penerangan karena beberapa lampu di dalam sudah dimatikan. Ia melepas sepatunya dan berjalan dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan penghuni rumah. Saat ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar, ia langsung membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan, masuk ke dalam dan menutupnya lagi dengan perlahan. Ia berbalik setelah menutup pintu kamar dan tersenyum melihat apa yang ada di depannya saat ini, kedua buah hatinya tidur dalam dekapan istrinya. Ia meletakkan koper yang ia tenteng di sofa dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya lalu membaringkan badannya di sisi ujung ranjang.

"kau sudah pulang?" belum saja ia menutup matanya, ia mendengar suara yang ia kenali dari istrinya. "yeah, akhirnya aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian" sang laki-laki berbalik menghadap sang istri yang masih mendekap buah hatinya yang terlelap. Sang istri pun menampakkan senyumnya walau wajahnya terlihat kelelahan.

"kau sudah makan?"

"sayangnya belum"

"kenapa belum makan?"

"aku sangar bersemangat menuntaskan pekerjaanku sampai aku lupa makan" Sang istri menatap tajam suaminya, ia tidak suka jika suaminya lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada kesehatannya, masalahnya jika sang suami sakit ia yang akan kerepotan belum lagi mengurus buah hati mereka yang masih balita.

"aku akan memanaskan makanan agar kau makan" sang istri atau bisa dipanggil Baekhyun dengan perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya sambil melepaskan pegangan kedua buah hatinya, sedangkan sang suami atau bisa dipanggil Chanyeol hanya berbaring menutup matanya.

"yak! Park Chanyeol kau jangan tidur dulu, kau harus makan" Baekhyun berbisik kesal kepada suaminya. "lebih baik kau tidur saja, aku tidak lapar"

"tidak bisa! Kau harus makan sekarang atau tidak ada jatah untukmu nanti!" ancam Baekhyun.

"ck, kau tidak pernah memberiku jatah setelah kedua monyet ini lahir" Chanyeol sudah kebal dengan ancaman itu apalagi semenjak Baekhyun hamil dan sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah diberi jatah. Bagaimana mau diberi jatah jika Baekhyun disentuh oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah menendang selangkangan Chanyeol. Ia hanya tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali. Ia masih sayang dengan masa depannya.

"baiklah, aku tidur saja lagi" Baekhyun yang tadi sudah berdiri di depan ranjang kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di tengah-tengah kedua putranya.

"oh iya, Ibu tadi menelpon mereka akan kesini besok untuk mengambil Kyungsoo dan Sehun untuk liburan" Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun yang juga balik menatapnya sambil menyeringai.

"mereka akan meminjam Kyungsoo dan Sehun selama seminggu" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya,

 _'seminggu? akan sangat cukup untukku dan Baekhyun untuk berduaan' bicara Chanyeol dalam hati_

"astaga Baek kita ak-"

"na ah~ kau sudah bilang tidak ingin jatah dariku dan aku mengabulkan permintaanmu itu"

"Ba-baek? oh ayolah~ aku hanya bercanda okay? aku mohon" Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan memohon kepada Baekhyun yang hanya terkekeh sambil menyeringai.

"permintaan harus diturui Chanyeol dan tidak ada penarikan dalam kamu Byun Baekhyun"

"TIDAK!" Chanyeol teriak

"HUWEEEEEE" Kyungsoo dan Sehun terbangun lalu menangis karena teriakan Ayahnya.

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL DASAR KAU BRENGSEK!"

 **Next Day.**

 _Ting tong-ting tong-ting tong_

"itu pasti nenek dan kakek" Sehun berlari dengan kaki kecilnya menuju pintu utama dan berjinjit membuka pintu.

"NENEK! KAKEK!" Ibu Baekhyun yang melihat cucunya yang membukakannya pintu langsung menggendong Sehun dan memberinya hujan ciuman.

"HAHAHA geli nenek~" Sehun berusaha menghindar dari ciuman menggelikan (menurut Sehun) neneknya

"sudah jangan memberikannya ciuman lagi Minyoung-ah" Ibu Baekhyun menurunkan Sehun.

"cepat kakek nenek masuk" Sehun dengan senang berlari masuk ke dalam diikuti kedua kakek neneknya.

"Sehun-ah, dimana adikmu?" tanya Ibu Baekhyun

"ia sedang mandi bersama ibu"

"ayahmu?"

"tertidur" kakek neneknya hanya mengangguk menganggapi ucapan Sehun.

"oh iya nek, apakah Ayah mengganti pekerjaan sebagai pelukis?" Ibu Baekhyun menatap Sehun cucunya dengan bingung

"apa maksudmu sehun?" tanya Ayah Baekhyun

"tadi pagi saat Sehun bangun, Sehun melihat pipi kanan Ayah berwarna biru dan kening Ayah berwarna merah"

Ibu Baekhyun membuka lebar mulutnya kaget.

 _'ini pasti ulah Baekhyun lagi'_ ia tidak bermaksud membuat imej anak perempuannya menjadi jelek karena anak perempuannya sendiri yang membuat imej dirinya sendiri jelek, dari SMP hingga SMA ibu Baekhyun selalu dipanggil oleh guru karena putrinya selalu berkelahi dengan laki-laki maupun perempuan. Itulah membuatnya berpikir kalau yang dialami Chanyeol sekarang karena ulah Baekhyun.

"Ibu? Ayah?" orangtua Baekhyun berbalik dan melihat putrinya menggendong seorang anak perempuan.

"nenek!" Kyungsoo melihat kakek neneknya menggeliat di gendongan Baekhyun untuk berlari menuju dua orang kesayangannya selain orang tuanya.

Baekhyun menurunkan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke dalam dekapan kakeknya.

"aku merindukanmu kakek dan nenek" Kyungsoo memeluk erat kakeknya sementara sang nenek mencium kening Kyungsoo.

"sejak kapan kalian datang?"

"barusan saja"

"aku membuatkan kalian minuman dulu"

"tidak usah, kami disini sebentar saja untuk mengambil kedua cucu kami"

"yeay! makan es krim!" Baekhyun melotot ke arah putri bungsunya dan Kyungsoo langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

"kau sudah mempersiapkan semua Baek?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan menunjuk kearah dua tas besar berisi perlengkapan kedua buah hatinya yang akan meninggalkannya selama seminggu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia menjalani hari-harinya selama seminggu tanpa ocehan kedua monyetnya.

"ibu?ayah? Kalian disini?" Chanyeol melihat kedua orang tua Baekhyun, kedua anaknya dan juga istrinya.

"ayah terlihat seperti badut mengerikan" Sehun terkikik geli melihat tampang Ayahnya, rambut yang berdiri dan juga pjpi dan kening yang berwarna karena musibah tadi malam.

Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya dan meringis karena sakit.

"ada apa dengan pipi dan keningmu Chanyeol?" Ayah Baekhyun bertanya, "hanya sebuah musibah tadi malam" Chanyeol menatap tajam istrinya yang memasang wajah polos.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menatap polos Ayahnya.

"aku tidak sengaja Ayah~"

"bagaimana bisa kau bilang itu tidak sengaja? kedua pipi dan keningnya berwarna kau bilang sengaja?" Baekhyun cemberut, "tadi malam Chanyeol berteriak sampai membuat nangis Kyungsoo dan Sehun jadi aku memberinya pelajaran"

"baekhyun-ah…. kau sadar jika sekarang kau sudah menjadi ibu, hilangkan sifat jelekmu itu dan jangan jadi sumbu pendek" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menatap Chanyeol yang menyeringai kemenangan. Ingin rasanya ia meninju lagi wajah Chanyeol hingga tidak ada bentuknya.

"ayo kakek~nenek~ sehun sudah tidak sabar bertemu jerapah" Sehun merengek.

"baiklah kami akan pergi dan kalian berdua jangan bertengkar okay? kalian sudah dewasa" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk patuh terhadap omongan Ayahnya. Mereka berdua mengantar Ayah dan Ibu Baekhyun serta buah hati mereka di depan pintu.

Baekhyun berjongkok menghadap putrinya lalu memeluk putrinya, "jangan nakal, jangan membuat repot kakek dan nenek, jangan makan es krim, jangan tidur malam, patuh kepada kata-kata nenek dan kakek. Okay?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mencium kening putri bungsunya. Setelah itu ia melepas pelukannya dan berganti memeluk Sehun.

"sehun-ah kau sudah besar jadi kau tidak boleh nakal dan selalu menuruti kata-kata kakek dan nenek okay? Jangan lupa menjaga adikmu, ibu sangattttttt menyanyangimu" Baekhyun mencium kening Sehun. Chanyeol juga memeluk dan mencium kening Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bedanya ia tidak memberikan kata-kata masukan karena pipinya nyeri serta kata-kata Baekhyun tadi sudah sangar lengkap baginya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melambaikan tangan mereka ke mobil yang keluar dari pagar rumah mereka. Baekhyun mendesah sedih lalu masuk ke dalam rumah disusul sang suami yang menutup pintu.

"astaga, baru beberapa menit mereka pergi rumah terasa sepi sekali" Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa ruang tamu.

"yeah… aku juga punya libur seminggu di kantor dan berencana menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka tetapi mereka memilih bersama kakek dan neneknya" Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya.

"chan…." Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan hmm

"maafkan aku"

"untuk?"

"tadi malam"

"ya"

Baekhyun menatap datar Chanyeol, "aku serius!"

"aku juga nyonya Park" Baekhyun merona

"aku hanya memanggilmu nyonya Park tapi kau langsung merona" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol.

"aku mau mengompres lukamu" Baekhyun ingin bangkit namun tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik hingga ia terduduk.

"hanya dengan kompresan lukaku tidak akan sembuh" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung

"lalu dikasih apa agar bisa sembuh?" setelah Baekhyun bertanya tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan kasar. Baekhyun yang mendapat serangan mendadak langsung memukul bahu Chanyeol namun tidak dihiraukan olehnya. Lama kelamaan Baekhyun menikmati ciuman dari suaminya dan mulai mengikuti gerakan bibir suaminya. Hampir 20 menit mereka bercium hingga Baekhyun terpaksa menarik bibirnya karena kehabisan napas.

"apakah kau sudah sembuh sekarang?" Baekhyun bertanya terengah-engah.

Chanyeol menggeleng lalu menyeringai.

"tidak akan sembuh jika hanya dengan ciuman, sakit ini akan sembuh jika kita berdua saling menyatu" tanpa aba-aba lagi Chanyeol bangkit dan menggendong Baekhyun, ia heran kenapa badan Baekhyun sangat ringan padahal istrinya ini sudah melahirkan dua kali.

"YAKK PARK CHANYEOL INGAT PERJANJIAN TADI MALAM!"

"persetan dengan perjanjian aku akan memperkosamu hingga pingsan" Chanyeol yang menggendong Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mereka dan menutup pintu mereka. Lebih baik kita tidak usah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi di dalam sana agar mereka lebih fokus.

AUTHOR NOTE :

 **Chapter 1 finish!**

 **Oh iya aku lupa ngasih tahu kalau story ini gak terlalu berhubungan sama chap-chap ke depan, bakal lanjut sesuai mood aku mau buat dan juga ide-ide di otak aku hehehe oiya review juga sangat membantu sekali loh agar aku semangat nulisnya. Mungkin kalau reviewnya sedikit dan banyak yang gak sreg bakal aku end disini^^**

 **Thank you for reading my story~**


	2. Ice Cream

Title : EVERYDAY

Stories by Yerseoul

Genre : Family, Fluffy, Drama, Comedy,Romance

Pairing :

-Chanbaek as main pairing

-Sehun & Kyungsoo as Chanbaek child

-other

The cast belong to themself and this story belong to me so copycat nagajuseyo~

"ibu!" seorang anak perempuan berlari ke dapur untuk mendatangi ibunya yang sedang memasak makan malam.

"apa ada?" Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan memotong sayurnya dan bertanya kepada anak bungsunya.

"kemana ayah dan Sehun oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo, sang anak.

"mereka berdua pergi membeli es krim untuk Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya, turunan dari sang Ayah.

"benarkah? apakah Ayah dan Sehun oppa akan membelikan Kyungsoo es krim oreo dengan topping coklat ibu?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"jika Kyungsoo duduk di ruang tamu dan menonton televisi Ayah dan Sehun oppa akan membelikanmu eskrim" Kyungso mengangguk lalu berlari pergi dari dapur mengikuti perintah dari Ibunya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak pergi untuk membelikan Kyungsoo eskrim. Mereka berdua pergi ke pasar malam atas rengekan sang putra sulung. Baekhyun lebih memilih di rumah karena Kyungsoo sedang tidur dan jika Kyungsoo dibangunkan ia akan sangat rewel di pasar malam nanti.

"KAMI PULANG!" Kyungsoo mendengar suara dari dua orang kesayangannya langsung meninggalkan ruang tamu dan pergi menuju Ayah dan Kakaknya untuk meminta eskrim.

"ayah! mana eskrim Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"eskrim apa sayang" Kyungsoo cemberut.

"eskrim oreo dengan topping coklat Ayah! Ibu bilang kalian membelikan Kyungsoo itu" Sehun menatap sang Ayah khawatir, ia takut Kyungsoo menangis karena mereka tidak membelikan eskrim untuk Kyungsoo.

"um…. toko eskrim favorit Kyungsoo tutup jadi Ayah dan Sehun oppa tidak membelikanmu eskrim" bohong Chanyeol disertai anggukan Sehun, Kyungsoo menatap Ayahnya berkaca-kaca, padahal Kyungsoo ingin sekali memakan eskrim oreo.

Chanyeol menggendong Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Chanyeol terisak. Kyungsoo memang memiliki sifat sama seperti Baekhyun, jika ingin sesuatu harus diwujudkan sekarang juga.

Baekhyun keluar dari dapur dan melihat putrinya menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher sang suami dengan bahu bergetar menandakan kalau putrinya itu sedang menangis. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan mengelus rambut hitam legam putrinya.

"Kyungsoo sayang kenapa menangis?" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaannya ibunya dan masih terisak dileher Ayahnya.

"ia tidak mendapatkan eskrim oreonya bu" jelas Sehun.

Baekhyun memberi signal kepada Chanyeol untuk menggendong putrinya. Chanyeol langsung memberikan Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tambah menangis meronta-ronta.

"hey sayang" Kyungsoo masih menangis.

"hey anak Ibu paling cantik jangan menangis~" Kyungsoo menidurkan kepanya dibahu sang Ibu masih sambil terisak.

"kyu-kyungs-s-oo ma-u esk-krim" Kyungsoo berbicara dengan nada terisak-isak kepada ibunya. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"bagaimana kalau kita membuat eskrim sendiri?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Baekhyun.

"buat eskrim" Baekhyun mengangguk.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"yeay! buat eskrim! Kyungsoo buat eskrim" Kyungsoo berteriak senang dengan wajah sembabnya.

"cih, dasar anak manja" Sehun melipat tangannya kesal dengan kelakuan saudaranya.

"Sehun oppa ingin membuat eskrim dengan Kyungsoo?" Sehun menggeleng.

"memasak hanya untuk perempuan, laki-laki tidak boleh ikut" Kyungsoo yang tadinya senang langsung sedih kembali, ia ingin membuat eskrim dengan kakaknya juga.

"Park Sehun!" Sehun melihat wajah orang tuanya yang menatapnya sangar, Sehun mendesah pasrah.

"yayayaya aku juga akan membuat eskrim" Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum.

"ibu Kyungsoo turun" Baekhyun menurunkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Sehun sambil berucap "ayo Oppa kita ke dapur!" Sehun hanya pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik oleh sang Adik.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap satu sama lain lalu mereka berpelukan.

"untung saja aku mempunyaimu" Chanyeol bergumam di atas kepala Baekhyun.

"ya kau beruntung memiliku" ucap Baekhyun bangga.

"karena kau bangga mempunyaimu…." Baekhyun mulai merasa tidak enak.

"bagaimana… kalau kita…. memberi Kyungsoo adik?" satu cubitan kuat Chanyeol dapatkan dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol memegang lengannya yang dicubit oleh Baekhyun, percayalah cubitan Baekhyun lebih sakit daripada digigit harimau.

"baek ini sakitt" Baekhyun berdecih.

"hamil saja sendiri!" Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk membantu kedua buah hatinya membuat eskrim.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

 **aku tahu ini kurang fluffy karena akhir-akhir ini aku suka baca cerita yang genrenya angst jadi feel buat bikin fluffynya agak kurang *emot nangis* btw thank you buat review di chapter pertama *love* . terima kasih buat membaca cerita aku dan jangan lupa buat review karena review dari kalian adalah obat semangat aku untuk nulis. see you in next chapter~**


	3. School

Title : EVERYDAY

Stories by Yerseoul

Genre : Family, Fluffy, Drama, Comedy,Romance

Pairing :

-Chanbaek as main pairing

-Sehun & Kyungsoo as Chanbaek child

-other

The cast belong to themself and this story belong to me so copycat nagajuseyo~

Hari ini adalah hari spesial bagi Sehun dan Kyungsoo karena hari ini mereka akan masuk sekolah dan bertemu teman baru.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah dihiasi oleh nyanyian Kyungsoo yang diikuti oleh Baekhyun juga Chanyeol dan disela-sela nyanyiannya Sehun berteriak kesal karena terganggung oleh suara adiknya yang cempreng.

"jja~ kita sudah sampai" Kyungsoo buru-buru membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar, diikuti oleh kakaknya, Sehun.

"maafkan aku tidak bisa ikut acara penyambutan sekolah" Chanyeol berucap dengan nada menyesal kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan memegang pipi Chanyeol, "aku tahu, yang penting kau sudah mengantar Sehun dan Kyungsoo ke sekolah mereka" Chanyeol tersenyum dan memegang tangan Baekhyun yang berada di pipinya.

"IBU! CEPAT! ACARANYA MAU MULAI!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendengar teriakan Sehun dari luar

"aku pergi dulu ya, semangat bekerja sayangg" Chanyeol mencium tangan Baekhyun sebagai balasannya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu lalu keluar.

"bye bye Ayah!" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya semangat

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menggandeng Sehun dan Kyungsoo menuju kelas.

"ibu Kyungsoo takut" Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di Baekhyun.

Sehun memutar matanya malas melihat tingkah laku adiknya, saat diperjalanan tadi ia yang paling bersemangat dan sekarang malah takut untuk masuk ke kelas.

"berlebihan sekali" ucap Sehun mengejek Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun kesal, "ibu~~ oppa jahat" rengek Kyungsoo.

"Park Sehun" Sehun tidak mengidahkan ucapan ibunya dan hanya diam masih sambil berpegangan dengan ibunya.

"Kyungsoo sayang, tidak usah takut ibu akan menunggumu okay?" kyungsoo mengangguk.

"sehun cepat masuk ke kelas" Sehun melepas gandengan ibunya dan mulai berjalan, tapi belum sampai lima langkah suara ibunya menghentikan langkahnya.

"jangan lupa membawa adikmu sayang~"

Sehun berbalik malas dan menggandeng adiknya.

Tangan Kyungsoo ditarik oleh Sehun tapi wajahnya melihat ke ibunya dengan raut ingin menangis. Kyungsoo takut tidak mendapat teman.

"jangan menangis!" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

Mereka masuk ke kelas, Sehun mencari bangku dua bangku kosong dan ia menemukannya namun kedua bangku itu terpisah di tempat.

"hey Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo melihat Sehun.

"aku menemukan bangku kosong tapi bangku itu terpisah, kau tidak apa kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Pertama Sehun mengantar Kyungsoo di bangkunya dan mendudukkan Kyungsoo disebelah laki-laki yang Sehun tidak peduli namanya siapa lalu ia pergi menuju bangku kosong yang akan di dudukinya.

Sehun menduduki kursinya lalu melepas tas bergambar spiderman-nya.

"h-hai…" Sehun menoleh ke samping kanan dan melihat seorang gadis bermata seperti hewan rusa dan rambut panjang berwarna coklat. Bola mata Sehun melebar, ia tidak tahu jika ada bidadari bersekolah ditempatnya.

"hai juga" Sehun membalas malu dan masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"namaku Luhan tapi panggil saja lulu" gadis bernama Luhan mengulurkan tangannya, dengan sigap Sehun memegang tangan gadis itu dam berjabat sebentar.

'tangannya lebih halus daripada ibu' kata Sehun dalam hati.

"namaku Sehun, salam kenal Lulu" Luhan tersipu malu, ia tidak menyangka ada orang tampan duduk di sampingnya.

Sehun dan Luhan saling tersenyum.

Sementara itu di tempat duduk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangannya di tali tasnya, ia sangat takut sekarang. Ia melihat kakaknya yang tersenyum dengan seorang perempuan sementara ia masih duduk terpaku disini. Ia tidak berani melirik ke arah kirinya karena ada laki-laki dan ia takut terhadap laki-laki kecuali kakak dan Ayahnya.

"hey~~" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya

"siapa namamu?"

Kyungsoo masih memejamkan matanya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari laki-laki di sebelah kirinya.

"kenapa kau menutup matamu? Apakah aku terlihat seperti monster? Maafkan aku ya" Kyungsoo membuka matanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari laki-laki itu, dengan perlahan ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke kiri melihat wajah laki-laki itu.

"haloo"

"namaku Jongin"

"ha-h-halo aku Kyungsoo" kyungsoo menjawab dengan malu.

"senang berkenalan denganmu ya"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu dia….

Mereka hanya diam sampai guru yang menjabat sebagai wali kelas pertama Kyungsoo di sekolah datang dan menyapa. Kyungsoo melihat ke arah pintu dan tidak menemukan Baekhyun, ia mulai takut dan ingin pergi meninggalkan kelas. Namun, tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada yang memegang tangan kirinya.

Itu Jongin.

"aku melihat raut wajahmu khawatir dan kata ibuku kalau berpegangan tangan akan mengurangi rasa khawatir" Kyungsoo tersipu, sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Jongin tapi itu membuat perut Kyungsoo dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu dan semburan merah di kedua pipinya.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya menatap guru di depan dan masih membiarkan Jongin memegang tangannya.

=EVERYDAY=

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi yang artinya para murid di SM Kindergaten sudah boleh pulang.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo pergi keluar kelas sambil bergandengan tangan, Kyungsoo memaksa berpegangan tangan dengan Sehun karena takut terpisah dengan kakaknya.

"oppa, dimana Ibu?"

"tidak tahu, aku masih mencari" Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sang Ibu namun sayang tidak ada.

"apakah Ibu meninggalkan kita?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas, ia mulai berpikir ibunya diculik oleh penyihir jahat yang ia lihat di televisi.

"tidak mungkin" Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan sambil mencari ibunya.

"Sehun!" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan mencari orang yang memanggil namanya, ia menemukannya , ternyata itu Luhan, teman sebangkunya.

Luhan berlari menghampiri Sehun, "ada apa Luhan?" tanya Sehun.

"dia siapa?" Luhan menunjuk Kyungsoo yang menatapnya bingung.

"adikku" Luhan bernafas lega.

"kalian belum dijemput?" Sehun dan Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"aku juga belum dijemput, ayok kita duduk disana" Luhan menunjuk bangku taman yang kosong, Sehun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo berjalan kesana lalu duduk.

"siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan kepada Kyungsoo.

"kyu-kyungsoo" jawab Kyungsoo malu lalu Luhan tersenyum

"kau seorang pemalu ya? Lucu sekali" Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat

Beberapa menit dihiasi oleh perbincangan kecil antara Luhan dan Kyungsoo, entah mengapa, Kyungsoo menjadi perempuan yang banyak bicara dengan Luhan biasanya ia sangat malu terhadap orang baru. Sehun mendengus kesal karena ia diabaikan oleh adik dan temannya, ia berdoa agar ibunya cepat menjemputinya.

"sehun? Kyungsoo?" Sehun mendengar suara familiar, itu adalah suara ibunya.

"ibuu~" Kyungsoo langsung berlari lalu memeluk Ibunya. Hanya beberapa jam berpisah dengan ibunya tapi Kyungsoo merasa ia sudah ditinggalkan oleh ibunya selama beberapa hari.

Baekhyun menggendong Kyungsoo.

"halo tante nama saya Luhan" Luhan membungkuk sopan.

"halo juga Luhan, kau teman Kyungsoo dan Sehun" Luhan mengangguk.

"wah senang sekali melihat Kyungsoo dan Sehun mendapatkan teman" Baekhyun tersenyum

"apakah kau sudah dijemput Luhan?" Luhan menggeleng, "sebentar lagi Baba akan datang menjemput Luhan"

"baiklah, tante pulang dulu ya" Sehun melambaikan tangannya ke Luhan dan dibalas Luhan.

Sambil menggendong Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pergi menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan TK.

Sehun masuk ke kursi penumpang sementar Baekhyun yang menggendong Kyungsoo di kursi depan.

"bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Sehun sudah mendapatkan teman baru" jawab Sehun.

"kalau Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo juga mendapat teman baru namanya Jongin dan ia memegang tangan Kyungsoo selama pelajaran" Kyungsoo menjawab polos.

Chanyeol langsung mengerem mobilnya mendadak, untung saja pas dengan lampu merah kalau tidak ia akan mendapat kutukan dari pengendara di belakangnya.

"oh ya tuhan Chanyeol!" Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol rem mendadak, untung saja Sehun yang dikursi penumpang bisa menahan badannya agar tidak terdorong ke depan. Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mulai terisak dan mengeratkan pelukannya, tentu saja ia menangis karena kaget.

"o-oh astaga, maafkan Ayah Kyungsoo-ya" Chanyeol mulai panik saat mendengar suara isakan putrinya.

Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo tapi gagal malah tangisan Kyungsoo semakin besar. Lampu sudah menunjukkan warna hijau dan Chanyeol mendapat klakson dari kendaraan dibelakangnya jadi ia langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kyungsoo jangan menangis sayang" Kyungsoo menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat sesuatu, senjata paling ampuh untuk menenangkan putri kecilnya yang menangis.

"kyungsoo-ya jika kau berhenti menangis Ayah akan membawamu ke toko es krim" seketika Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Ayahnya dengan wajah penuh ingus dan air mata. Pastinya leher Baekhyun sudah basah karena Kyungsoo.

"berhentilah menangis kalau Kyungsoo ingin makan es krim" Kyungsoo berhenti menangis walau masih terisak-isak, air matanya tidak keluar lagi. Ia kembali meletakkan kepalanya di pundak sang Ibu.

"es krim oreo?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara serak.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kyung-kyungsoo tidak menangis lagi Ayah~ Kyungsoo mau es krim" rengek Kyungsoo.

"baiklah~ kita akan ke toko es krim sekarang~" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. Ia beruntung mendapat suami seorang penyabar dan pengertian, ia sempat bepikir apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepada Korea Selatan sampai-sampai ia mendapat suami macam Chanyeol. Hehehe.

Sehun yang duduk di kursi penumpang hanya tersenyum, ia beruntung mempunyai adik yang cengeng seperti Kyungsoo. Ia dapat menikmati es krim yang sebenarnya tidak boleh ia konsumsi mulai bulan lalu.

Sementara Chanyeol, ia berpikir bagaimana bisa sifat Kyungsoo menyebalkan seperti Istri cantiknya? Kyungsoo memang memiliki wajah seperti Chanyeol tapi sifatnya persis seperti istrinya. Untung saja ia sangat mencintai keluarga kecilnya ini dan rela melakukan apa saja untuk membahagiakan istri cantiknya dan kedua anaknya.

 _ **AUTHOR NOTE :**_

 **HAIII! lama banget gak update everyday heheh maaf ya karena aku lagi banyak tugas jadi gak pernah sempat buka laptop buat bikin cerita baru, btw maaf banget di chapter ini membosankan dan banyak typo karena aku cuman nulis selama 4 jam dan gak sempat aku periksa lagi TT , don't forget to Review okay? kritik boleh kok asal jangan pakai kata-kata kasar ;) dan juga Review itu sangat membantu buat aku rajin ngetik for next chapter~~ see u in the next chapter**


	4. Hero

**Title : EVERYDAY**

 **Stories by Yerseoul**

 **Genre : Family, Fluffy, Drama, Comedy,Romance**

 **Pairing :**

 **-Chanbaek as main pairing**

 **-Sehun & Kyungsoo as Chanbaek child**

 **-other**

 **The cast belong to themself and this story belong to me so copycat nagajuseyo~**

* * *

Hari Sabtu ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi Chanyeol karena ia harus mengurusi kedua buah hatinya sendiri. Baekhyun terpaksa pergi meninggalkan

mereka bertiga karena Jumat kemarin Ibu Baekhyun menelpon Baekhyun kalau asam urat Ayah Baekhyun kambuh. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin membawa Sehun dan Kyungsoo tetapi Chanyeol menolak karena tidak ingin merepoti Ibu Baekhyun.

"Ayah, bagaimana cara membuat trapesium?" saat ini Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sedang bersantai di ruang tamu sedangkan Sehun sedang tidur siang.

"seperti ini" Chanyeol mengambil alih pensil Kyungsoo dan menggambar pelan-pelan trapesium agar Kyungsoo bisa mempraktikkannya.

"ternyata gampang ya Ayah, Kyungsoo akan membuat banyak trapesium untuk Jongin"

"Jongin siapa?"

"dia adalah teman sebangku Kyungsoo yah, dan dia suka menggambar hati untuk Kyungsoo" Chanyeol mendesah pasrah, anak jaman sekarang sudah berani memberi kode cinta kepada gebetannya, berbeda dengan Chanyeol saat masih TK, ia lebih suka bermain daripada mengejar perempuan.

"baiklah… Ayah akan ke dapur untuk mengambil snack" Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil buah stroberi, anggur, dan apel (yang tentunya sudah dipotong oleh Baekhyun). ia meletakkannya di mangkuk dan berjalan lagi ke ruang tamu.

Belum sampai lima menit Chanyeol menikmati buah stroberinya tiba-tiba ia mendengar tangisan dari kamar Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Ayah! Kyungsoo mendengar tangisan di kamar Oppa" Chanyeol sontak berdiri lalu berlari ke kamar Sehun. Dibukanya pintu kamar Sehun dan disuguhi oleh Sehun yang berbaring dan menangis keras.

"hey hey jagoan kecil Ayah kenapa menangis?" Chanyeol memeluk Sehun yang menangis tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari tubuh Sehun. Hawa tubuh Sehun terasa hangat. Chanyeol meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Sehun dan dugaannya ternyata benar, Sehun mengalami demam.

"tunggu sebentar Sehun-ah Ayah akan menelpon Ibu" chanyeol merogoh sakunya dan mengambil handphone untuk menelpon Baekhyun.

"halo Baek, Sehun demam…"

"yaa ia menangis terus"

"baiklah…"

"cepatlah pulang… aku mencintaimu"

Chanyeol menutup panggilannya dan keluar dari kamar Sehun untuk mengambil obat dan kompresan.

"Kyungsoo tolong jaga Oppa mu okay? Ia sedang sakit" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu pergi ke kamar Kakaknya.

 ** _=EVERYDAY=_**

Kyungsoo dengan pelan masuk ke kamar Sehun dan duduk diranjang Sehun sebelah kakaknya yang terbaring lemah sambil terisak.

"apakah Sehun oppa sakit?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo tidak dijawab oleh Sehun.

"oppa jangan menangis"

"Kyungsoo akan menjaga Oppa" walaupun perkataan Kyungsoo hanya dibalas isakkan oleh Kakaknya tapi Kyungsoo tidak marah, ia masih ingat ketika ia sakit, kakaknya selalu berada di sampingnya bersama dengan Ibu dan Ayah, kakaknya akan selalu menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo dan sekarang Kyungsoo juga akan menjaga Kakaknya/

"Kyungsoo akan memegang tangan Oppa agar Oppa cepat sembuh" Kyungsoo memegang erat tangan kanan Sehun sedangkan orang yang tangannya dipegang masih terisak.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Sehun membawa obat dan kompresan. Ia melihat Kyungsoo memegang tangan Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo bisa pindah dari sana? Ayah akan mengobati kakakmu" Kyungsoo nurut dan pindah ke samping Chanyeol yang sekarang mengambil alih tempatnya.

"baiklah jagoan Ayah harus bangun dulu" dengan pelan Chanyeol menyenderkan Sehun dikepala ranjang. Chanyeol menuangkan obat sirup di sendok khusus obat lalu mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulut Sehun. Untung saja Sehun tanpa rewel meminum obatnya lalu meminum air putih yang disuapi Chanyeol untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit di lidahnya.

"jagoan Ayah sangat pintar, sekarang Sehun kembali berbaring" Sehun dengan nurut berbaring.

Chanyeol membuka bungkusan untuk kompresan dan meletakkannya di dahi Sehun, "Sehun istirahat sekarang, Ayah akan menunggumu disini" Sehun menutupkan matanya.

"apakah Sehun oppa akan sembuh?"

"mari berdoa agar Oppa-mu sembuh" Kyungsoo menutup mata dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia memanjatkan doa agar Kakaknya segera sembuh dan bisa kembali bermain dengannya.

Chanyeol menyandarkan badannya di kepala ranjang samping Sehun yang terlelap. Ia sangat lelah, padahal ia baru sehari mengurusi buah hatinya tapi sangat melelahkan, jika ia disuruh memilih bekerja atau mengurus kedua buah hatinya ia akan memilih bekerja, ia salut kepada istrinya yang mampu merawat kedua buah hatinya. Ia harus memberikan hadiah untuk istrinya nanti.

 ** _=EVERYDAY=_**

Chanyeol merasa ada tepukan di pipi kanannya, ia membuka matanya perlahan. Setelah penglihatannya kembali seperti semula ia melihat ada seorang perempuan yang mirip dengan istrinya, "apakah kau Benar-benar Baekhyun" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serak.

"ck, bukan aku bidadari yang akan mengambil nyawamu"

"tidak ada bidadari yang bisa mengambil nyawa seseorang"

"ada dan itu aku!"

"kau adalah Baekhyun"

"kalau sudah tahu kenapa bertanya" tanya Baekhyun sewot.

"hanya memastikan" Chanyeol bangun dari tempat tidur Sehun dan menyadari sesuatu.

"dimana Sehun?"

"menonton di ruang keluarga bersama Kyungsoo"

Chanyeol berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan memeluk istrinya.

"apakah ia sudah tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol meletakkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Baekhyun

"ya, hanya badannya masih hangat"

"aku hampir mati kelelahan karena tidak ada kamu disini"

"ck, kau hanya mengurus dua anak dan sudah kelelahan seperti kau telah bekerja non-stop selama seminggu" Chanyeol merapatkan pelukannya.

"hhmm… kau benar"

"emang apa yang susah dari menjaga Sehun dan Kyungsoo? aku pikir mereka anak yang tidak aktif" selama Baekhyun merawat Sehun dan Kyungsoo ia tidak merasa lelah malah setiap kali ia pergi meninggalkan kedua buah hatinya ia selalu rindu merawat mereka.

"Kyungsoo selalu bertanya apapun yang ia lihat lebih dari satu kali dan Sehun yang aku kira memiliki sifat pendiam tapi ketika kau pergi ia tidak lebih dari seekor anak ayam lepas" Baekhyun tertawa mendengar curhatan Chanyeol tentang kedua buah hati mereka.

"benarkah Sehun seperti itu? Pantas saja ia demam" Chanyeo melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"aku sangat bangga padamu, kau adalah ibu dan istri terhebat yang aku miliki dan aku tidak akan melepaskannya"

"ya kau tidak boleh melepaskanku karena aku limited edition" Baekhyun menggoda Chanyeol lalu dihadiahi cubitan di kedua pipinya.

"yak! Sakit"

"maafkan aku sayang~" Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

Chanyeol tidak tahan melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun langsung mengecup bibir manyum Baekhyun.

"hei! Nanti anak-anak lihat"

"mereka di ruang keluarga"

"ya tetap saja harus waspada"

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun lagi.

"aku"

Satu kecup

"cinta"

Dua kecup.

"kamu"

Tiga kecup

"selamanya"

Chanyeol langsung melumat bibir Baekhyun, yang dicium hanya pasrah dan mengikuti gerakan bibir Chanyeol sambil berharap agar anak mereka tidak datang kesini.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terus melumat bibir masing-masing, Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun memegang pundak Chanyeol erat.

"ibu"

Baekhyun mendengar namanya dipanggil sontak mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan melihat ke arah pintu. Itu Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sehun lapar" Sehun berkata singkat.

Sehun tidak terkejut apa yang ia lihat di dalam kamarnya karena ia selalu mendapati orang tuanya seperti itu.

"ba-baiklah, Sehun tunggu di meja makan okay?" Sehun mengangguk singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

"itu semua salahmu! Dasar Park mesum Chanyeol! oh Ya Tuhan mata anakku telah ternodai"

"jangan menjadi dramatis Baek, kau menikmatinya juga" Baekhyun merona, tanpa sepatah kata ia langsung keluar dari kamar Sehun. Lebih baik ia membuat makanan untuk Sehun dan Kyungsoo dari pada menanggapi perkataan mesum suaminya.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di meja makan melihat ibunya keluar dari kamar dengan wajah memerah.

"oppa, wajah ibu kenapa berwarna merah? Apakah ibu memakai lipstiknya di seluruh wajah?"

"entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu" Sehun jawab singkat.

Lebih baik Sehun menyimpan sendiri apa yang ia lihat hari ini daripada memberitahu adiknya yang polos dan banyak bertanya. Ia sudah banyak melewati hari yang keras hari ini dan lebih baik ia diam saja.

 **END**

* * *

 ** _Author note :_**

 ** _Maaf banget ceritanya kurang ngefeel karena aku lagi kekurangan ide T_T, btw aku bakal ngepublish cerita baru hehehe cerita yang aku bikin ini twoshoot dan sudah hampir jadi satu chapter, kalau gak ada halangan bakal aku publish besok atau lusa so please wait for it hehehe. Don't forget to review and see you in next chapter._**


	5. New Neighbour

**Title : EVERYDAY**

 **Stories by Yerseoul**

 **Genre : Family, Fluffy, Drama, Comedy,Romance**

 **Pairing :**

 **-Chanbaek as main pairing**

 **-Sehun & Kyungsoo as Chanbaek child**

 **-other**

 **The cast belong to themself and this story belong to me so copycat nagajuseyo~**

 ** _Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_**

"Chanyeol buka pintunya!" Baekhyun berteriak dari arah dapur, ia tidak bisa membuka pintu karena sedang memanggang kue.

Chanyeol yang sedang menonton TV mendesah kesal karena tidak bisa menikmati hari santainya dan pelan-pelan mengutuk orang membunyikan bel pintu sambil berjalan menuju pintu, ia membukanya dan menatap bingung di depannya.

"Selamat siang! Saya Kris Wu, istri saya Zitao dan anak saya Luhan. Kami tetangga baru kalian jadi kami kesini untuk menyapa kalian sekaligus memberikan bingkisan" Chanyeol mengambil bingkisan yang diberi Kris.

"salam kenal Kris, silahkan masuk. Istri dan anakku ada di dalam" Chanyeol menyingkirkan badannya agar tetangga barunya bisa masuk ke dalam.

"whoaa rumahnya bagus sekali" Luhan menatap disekelilingnya namun ada yang aneh, ia melihat sebuah figura besar yang di dalamnya ada foto empat orang berbeda usia dan jenis kelamin.

'sepertinya wajah itu familiar' Luhan menatap seorang gadis kecil tersenyum menunjukkan gigi ompongnya dengan ikatan kepangnya dan seorang laki-laki dengan wajah senyumnya dengan postur tubuh tegak,

'bukankah itu Sehun?' tanya Luhan dalam hati tetapi ia masih tidak yakin lebih baik ia mencari tahu.

Baekhyun keluar dari dapur masih memakai celemeknya.

"selamat siang! Saya Kris Wu dan ini anak dan istri saya, kami tetangga baru disini" Kris dan keluarganya berdiri dari duduknya menyambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memberi salam kepada tetangga barunya.

"salam kenal pak Wu, saya Baekhyun istri Chanyeol" Baekhyun menampilkan senyum sipitnya. Ia duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

"oh?! Ibu Sehun?!" ucap Luhan senang. Tentu saja ia senang karena ia ternyata bertetanggaan dengan taksirannya. Park Sehun.

"wah, kau Luhan? Senang sekali bisa bertemu kau disini, Kyungsoo dan Sehun akan senang mendengarnya"

"Luhan juga akan senang mendapat teman bermain diluar sekolahnya" ucap Zitao.

"ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa hari kalian disini?"

"kami sudah disini hampir satu bulan karena kami sangat sibuk mengurus pekerjaan kami baru bisa sekarang menyapa kalian" jelas Kris.

"kalian dari China?" tanya Baekhyun.

"yap, kami pindahan dari China karena urusan pekerjaan"

"whoaa, aku selalu ingin pergi ke China tetapi selalu gagal" kata Baekhyun kagun.

"benarkah? lain kali kita bisa pergi kesana bersama-sama" ajak Tao dan tentu saja ajakan itu diterima oleh Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba ada dua orang datang.

"Ibuu ada siapa" Kyungsoo berlari kearah Baekhyun lalu memeluknya. Baekhyun mengambil Kyungsoo dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya

"Luhan?" Sehun menatap perempuan di depannya kaget.

"ha-hai Sehun"

"Hai Luhan!" Kyungsoo menyapa teman sekelasnya.

"Hai Kyungsoo" balas Luhan.

"Kyungsoo, Sehun, Luhan adalah tetangga baru kita" Kyungsoo berteriak senang. Selama disini ia tidak pernah kenal dengan anak-anak diperumahannya jadi ia hanya bermain dengan kakaknya, begitu pula dengan Sehun.

"benarkah? Itu asyik!" Kyungsoo turun dari pangkuan Baekhyun lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Luhan mari aku tunjukkan koleksi boneka pororoku dikamar" Luhan pasrah ditarik Kyungsoo ke kamarnya sementara Sehun mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan tatapan malas.

'mulai lagi' Sehun sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan adiknya lakukan. Pamer.

"ini adalah pororo berwarna pink! Ayah membelikanku saat ulang tahunku yang keempat" Kyungsoo menunjukkan empat jarinya ke Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Padahal Kyungsoo lebih tua beberapa hari dari Luhan tapi ia merasa Kyungsoo lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya.

"Kyungsoo sudah cukup dengan pamermu itu, Luhan bosan melihatmu pamer" Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya melihat Luhan yang menggeleng menandakan ia tidak bosan melihat Kyungsoo pamer dengan koleksi pororonya.

"tidak! Luhan tidak bosan! Ia menggeleng" Sehun memutar matanya kesal.

"ya ya ya terserahmu saja, tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kau tunjukkan selain pororomu itu?" Sehun bertanya ke adiknya, ia mengantisipasi agar Luhan bosan dan akhirnya tidak mau ke rumahnya lagi. Sejujurnya, ia senang Luhan adalah tetangganya karena dia…um… suka dengan Luhan hehehe.

"Oppa benar, Kyungsoo akan membawa DVD Pororo dan kita menonton disini!" sebelum Sehun protes, Kyungsoo pergi berlari keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil DVD Pororo-nya.

Sisa Luhan dan Sehun di kamar.

"Sehun… apakah aku boleh mengunjungi rumahmu terus? Aku menyukai rumahmu"

"tentu saja! Kau boleh kesini kapanpun yang kau mau" Luhan mengangguk.

"maafkan kelakuan adikku ya, ia memang tukang pamer" Sehun tiba-tiba berkata maaf ke Luhan.

"tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo lucu menurutku, aku jadi ingin mempunyai adik sepertinya"

"kau akan menyesal karena mempunyai adik seperti Kyungsoo"

"tidak akan, Kyungsoo lucu"

"ya terserahmu saja"

Setelah itu mereka tidak bercakap sampai Kyungsoo masuk membawa setumpuk kaset Pororo bermacam episode.

"ini -menunjukkan salah satu kaset pororo- adalah film pororo kesukaanku, mereka sangat lucu disini" Kyungsoo berjalanan ke pemutaran kaset di bawah televisi kecilnya lalu memasukkan kasetnya dan menyalakan televisinya.

"kita menonton pororo!" Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Luhan menikmati lagu pembukaan pororo sementara Luhan fokus menonton kartun yang ditayangkan Kyungsoo, entah kenapa menurutnya pororo agak mirip dengan Kyungsoo. Berbeda dari kedua perempuan tadi, Sehun menatap malas kartun di depannya, ia sudah bosan menonton episode itu berkali-kali.

Sementara ketiga anak-anak itu menonton di kamar, dua pasangan suami-istri di ruang tamu masih asyik mengobrol banyak hal. Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Tao yang bercerita tentang kehidupan di China dan Chanyeol bercerita tentang perusahaannya dengan Kris.

"aku jadi ingin kesana melihat festival Bulan" Baekhyun mulai berkhayal ke China dan memakan makanan enak di festival Bulan.

"festival bulan juga adalah festival favoritku, kue bulan makanan terenak saaat disana"

"ck, jangan bercerita terus aku iri"

"hahaha maafkan aku…. aku berjanji jika aku kesana aku akan mengajakmu"

"akan aku pegang kata-katamu" Tao mengedipkan mata ke Baekhyun.

"well kita harus bekerja sama" ucap Chanyeol

"bagaimana bisa perusahaan fashion bekerja sama dengan perusahaan penginapan?!"

"jika kau pintar…. setiap pelanggan yang memesan satu kamar hotel VIP akan dikasih diskon dibrand mu"

"kau benar juga" Kris mengangguk.

"ck, itu saja kau tidak bisa" ejek Chanyeol

"ya ya ya" jawab Kris malas.

Kris melihat jam di dinding Chanyeol yang menunjukkan pukul 1 siang dan baru ingat ia mempunyai jadwal.

"oh Chan, aku harus pamit sekarang" Kris berdiri diikuti oleh Tao.

"oh? Cepat sekali, anak-anak masih bermain dikamar"

"kami memiliki jadwal dan tidak bisa diundur, maafkan kami" ucap Tao menyesal

"tidak apa-apa, biar aku panggilkan anak-anak dulu" Baekhyun segera menuju ke kamar Sehun dan Kyungsoo, ia membuka pintu dan sedikit tercengang apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Kyungsoo yang tertidur memeluk boneka pororonya sementar Sehun dan Luhan yang tidur sambil…

Umm…

Berpelukan.

"oh mereka harus melihat ini" Baekhyun meninggalkan kamar Sehun dan Kyungsoo menuju ruang tamu.

"kalian harus melihat apa yang anak-anak lakukan dikamar sekarang, aku sangat gemas" Kris, Chanyeol, Tao mengikuti Baekhyun ke kamar.

Mereka melihat ke dalam kamar dan tercengang sama seperti Baekhyun tadi.

"kita akan menjadi keluarga saat mereka sudah besar nanti Park" Kris melihat putri kecilnya memeluk anak sulung Chanyeol.

"yeah…. aku hanya kasihan melihat putri kecilku yang memeluk pororo, seharusnya ia memeluk kakaknya" Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan Kris, jujur saja Chanyeol belum ingin mempunyai menantu di masa depan. Ia ingin melihat anak-anaknya sukses terlebih dahulu.

"mereka lucu sekali" berbeda dari kedua pria tadi, Tao malah senang dan ia mengambil handphonenya dan memotret yang ia lihat. Menurutnya itu wajar anak seusia Sehun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo mempunyai banyak skinship karena mereka masih belum mengerti kata cinta.

"yeah, mereka sangat menggemaskan" Baekhyun setuju dengan ucapan Tao.

"oke oke berhenti ber-fangirling kita memiliki jadwal" Kris masuk ke dalam kamar, dengan pelan ia melepaskan pelukan Sehun ke Luhan dan menggendong Luhan. Dua pasangan itu meninggalkan kamar Sehun dan Kyungsoo menuju depan pintu.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun kami pamit dulu. Jika ada waktu kami akan berkunjung kembali"

"pintu rumah kami selalu terbuka untuk kalian" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ke pasangan KrisTao sampai pasangan itu sudah keluar pagar rumah mereka.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menutup pintu rumah.

"oh Yeol, pindahkan anak-anak ke tempat tidur dulu" Chanyeol menuruti perintah Baekhyun dan pergi ke kamar tidur anak mereka. Ia memindahkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati takut membangunkan kedua buah hatinya. Setelah membaringkan kedua buah hatinya ia melapisi mereka dengan selimut sampai sebatas dada mereka.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dan ke ruang tamu, mendatangi Baekhyun yang sedang menonton tv. Chanyeol duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"hey Baek… aku mulai memikirkan kata-kata Kris"

"kata Kris?"

"kalau kita akan menjadi keluarga dengan mereka"

"um… itu bagus menurutku karena Luhan juga anak yang baik tapi kita tidak tahu apakah mereka di masa depan benar akan berjodoh atau tidak" jelas Baekhyun

"kau benar, seharusnya aku tidak memikirkan itu karena aku belum lama menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"tapi aku tidak masalah jika kita menambahkan mereka adik agar aku tidak terlalu merasa bersalah jika tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka" senyum Baekhyun langsung luntur.

"ck, hamil saja sendiri!" Bakhyun melemparkan remote tvnya ke perut Chanyeol lalu berdiri dari sofa meninggalkan Chanyeol diruang tamu ke kamar tidurnya.

"oh Baek? Kau ke kamar? Apakah itu ajakan untuk-"

"BERISIK!" Baekhyun berteriak dan Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Oh bahagianya keluarga Park hari ini…

 **END**

 ** _Author Note :_**

 **SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN INDONESIA YANG KE 72! suka Kpop itu wajar tapi harus selalu ingat dengan karya dalam negeri yaa ;). btw story aku yang baru sudah aku publish hehehe -promosi-**

 **Jangan lupa review dan see you in next chapter~.**


	6. Hamil!

Baekhyun merasakan ada hal aneh di dalam dirinya hari ini, dimulai pagi tadi ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Chanyeol karena ia baru sadar suaminya sangat jelek hari ini dan membuat Chanyeol pergi bekerja tanpa mendapat ciuman rutinnya.

Bahkan sekarang ia merasa aneh, ia lapar dan memakan makanan racikannya. Nasi putih dengan saus kecap dan terdapat mentimun diatasnya, padahal Baekhyun benci mentimun.

"kenapa ini enak sekali? tapi ini aneh" Baekhyun bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri sambil mengunyah makanan hasil racikannya. Suasana dirumah sepi karena kedua anaknya pergi bersekolah dan Chanyeol bekerja, untung saja Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya jadi ia bisa bersantai pada jam ini.

Baekhyun menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya dan meminum air putih. Setelah meletakkan gelas kosongnya tiba-tiba ia merasakan hal aneh di pencernaannya, rasanya ia seperti ingin...muntah?

Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan makanan yang ia makan di closet. Ia membersihkan mulutnya dan pergi ke kamar tidur, Baekhyun mengambil handphonenya dan mendial suaminya.

Chanyeol yang sedang membereskan barang seusai rapat merasakan getaran di kantong celana kain berwarna hitam yang ia pakai, ada yang menelponnya.

Ia mengambil handphone dan melihat nama panggilan, itu Baekhyun. Istri mungilnya.

"ada apa Baek?" tanpa berpikir dua kali ia langsung mengangkat dan bertanya kepada istrinya, tumben sekali istri mungilnya menelpon saat ia sedang bekerja.

"Chan...perutku sakit sekali dan aku mual, tolong aku..." setelah itu panggilan berakhir.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia berlari keluar ruangan menuju parkiran karena istrinya dalam keadaan tidak baik, persetan dengan barang-barang yang belum ia bereskan ia yakin sekretarisnya yang akan membereskan.

Park Chanyeol, sekarang menjadi buronan para polisi lalu lintas, karena ia mengedarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi sekarang ia harus berurusan dengan polisi.

"pak saya mohon lepaskan saya, saya sudah menunjukkan SIM dan STNK, ini sangat urgent" Chanyeol memohon.

"maaf pak tapi anda telah berkendara dengan kecepatan tinggi dan itu sangat berbahaya bagi pengguna jalan" Sang polisi menjelaskan.

"saya tidak akan berkendara dengan kecepatan tinggi karena istri saya sedang dalam bahaya, saya mohonnn"

"ada apa dengan istri anda?"

"ia menelpon saya mengeluh sakit pada pencernaan dan mual, saya harus cepat mengantarnya ke rumah sakit"

"ck, saya tidak percaya, banyak pengendara laki-laki beralasan seperti itu, saya butuh bukti" Chanyeol berdecak kesal, ia sedang kalang kabut dengan keadaan Baekhyun tapi polisi di depannya membuatnya naik darah.

Ia mengambil handphonenya dan mendial Baekhyun. "semoga kau mengangakatnya Baek" harap Chanyeol dalam hati.

"C-Chan...sakit" Baekhyun mengangkat telponnya dan langsung mengeluh, Chanyeol meng-loudspeaker panggilannya agar terdengar oleh polisi.

"a-aku mual" Chanyeol menyeringai senang namun khawatir dengan keluhan Baekhyun tambah jadi.

"C-CHAN AKU-hoek-" Panggilan berakhir setelah mendengar Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara muntah.

"Baek?! anda sudah dengar kan pak? mohon lepaskan saya, istri saya-"

"baiklah saya lepaskan" polisi menyerahkan kembali kunci mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan langsung memasuki mobil dan menyalakannya.

"semoga istri anda sembuh pak" polisi menyebalkan itu berucap dan hanya diangguki oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menjalankan mobilnya, menuju istrinya yang sedang sakit di rumah.

 ** _EVERYDAY_**

"Baekhyun!!?" Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah tergesa-gesa, mencari istrinya Byun Baekhyun.

tidak ada jawaban dari istrinya Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mereka berdua.

"Baek??" Chanyeol membuka pintu pelan, ia melihat siluet Baekhyun terbaring di ranjang dengan selimut sebatas dada.

"hey Baek, bisakah kau bangun?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan sambil berjalan menuju ranjang dimana Baekhyun tidur.

Chanyeol duduk di ujung tempat tidur samping Baekhyun, "Baekhyun-ya, sayang..." ia mencoba membangunkan istrinya tetapi tidak mendapat respon sama sekali bahkan tidak ada pergerakan darinya membuat hati Chanyeol berdegup kencang.

"baek??" Chanyeol menepuk pipi Baekhyun namun semula kepala Baekhyun lurus ke atas langsung terkulai ke samping.

"astaga baek!!" tidak berpikir panjang lagi ia membuka selimut yang menutupi Baekhyun dan mengangkat tubuh mungilnya gaya bridal. Byun Baekhyun, istri mungil Chanyeol pingsan.

Chanyeol bergegas ke mobil dan mendudukkan Baekhyun di kursi penumpang, pikiran Chanyeol sangat kacau hal yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah kondisi istrinya dan ia harus cepat ke rumah sakit agar istrinya segera di tangani.

beruntung Chanyeol adalah salah satu investor terbesar rumah sakit yang ia kunjungi untuk perawatan Baekhyun jadi istrinya segera ditangani oleh para dokter ahli, Chanyeol sempat ingin masuk ke dalam ruang UGD namun ditahan oleh para perawat dengan alasan tidak mengganggu dokter yang menangani Baekhyun, terpaksa Chanyeol menunggu hampir tiga jam di depan ruang UGD.

Baekhyun sudah dipindahkan ke ruangan VVIP di rumah sakit, Chanyeol terus memegang tangan kanan Baekhyun yang tidak di-infus, ia menatap sendu wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat tidur dengan damai. Hasil dari pemeriksaan di UGD akan diserahkan dua jam lagi.

"Ayah??" Chanyeol mendengar suara anak sulungnya, ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan berdiri melangkah ke arah anaknya.

"hei jagoan" Chanyeol menggendong Sehun dan memeluknya erat, ia rasa alat membuat hatinya tidak resah lagi adalah kedua anaknya. Chanyeol juga menatap Kyungsoo yang terisak berada digendongan sahabatnya, Jongdae.

Chanyeol menurunkan Sehun dan mengambil alih Kyungsoo. Anak bungsunya tetap menangis terisak, entah karena Ibunya atau...hal lain.

"hei kenapa putri cantik Ayah menangis?" Kyungsoo masih terisak malah melilitkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Chanyeol.

"ia menangis karena jam tidur siangnya terganggu, kenapa anak bungsumu sangat manja sekali" Jongdae menjelaskan dengan nada sedikit kesal, bagaiman tidak kesal kalau dari ia menjemput kedua anak sahabatnya, si bungsu terus menangis sampai Jongdae hampir menabrak pengendara di depannya.

"maafkan aku merepotkanmu Dae" sesal Chanyeol, kesal Jongdae langsung hilang seketika, sahabatnya dalam keadaan kacau sekarang dan ia harus memakluminya.

"tidak apa Yeol, aku akan membelikanmu dan anak-anak makanan" Chanyeol mengangguk dan Jongdae segera pergi dari ruangan.

"Ayah ibu kenapa?" tanya Sehun, melihat ibunya terbaring lemah dengan infus membuat Sehun sedikit takut.

"ibumu sakit"

"apakah karena kami?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bertanya.

"hmm...itu bisa juga jadiii kalian harus menjadi anak yang penurut untuk ibu kalian okay??" Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk secara bersama.

"Soo ingin tidur bersama Ibu" Kyungsoo berbisik mengajukan permintaan ke Ayahnya. Chanyeol meletakkan Kyungsoo di samping Baekhyun, anak bungsunya langsung memeluk Ibunya mencoba mencari kehangatan Ibunya untuk berlayar ke alam bawah sadarnya.

"ck dasar manja" ejek Sehun, ia saat ini sedang duduk di sofa bersama Ayahnya. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Sehun selalu menggerutu tentang sifat adiknya yang manja, namun Chanyeol tahu kalau Sehun sangat sayang kepada kembarannya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun diam, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan karena Chanyeol menatap kosong di depannya sementara Sehun melipat tangan di dadanya sambil menahan kantuk. Yah, tapi pada akhirnya ia tergeletak di sofa menyusul adiknya berlayar ke alam bawah sadar.

suara ketukan terdengar lalu ada seorang laki-laki berjas putih masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"permisi tuan Park, saya ingin memberitahu hasil dari tes istri anda" Chanyeol mengangguk, "bisakah kita bicarakan ini di luar?" sang dokter mengangguk dan disinilah mereka, diluar ruangan.

"apa hasil tesnya dok?" Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi langsung bertanya.

"saya sempat mendugakalau istri anda hanoldari gejala yang anda ceritakan" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"namun dugaan saya salah, ternyata istri anda mengalami gangguan pencernaan karena makanan yang ia konsumsi, saya harap anda bisa mengawasi makanan yang istri anda makan setiap hari" Chanyeol sempat mengira kalau istrinya benar-benar hamil tetapi sepertinya Tuhan belum mengizinkan mereka menimang buah hati lagi.

"terima kasih dok, saya akan menjaga istri saya dengan baik"

"akan ada suster yang mengantar obat untuk istri anda" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"saya permisi dulu" sang dokter membungkuk sebentar lalu pergi, Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sehun yang terbaring di sofa dengan jas Chanyeol ia jadikan selimut, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidur satu ranjang. Melihat keluarga kecilnya istirahat dengan damai membuat ia merasakan kantuk. Ia berjalan ke kursi samping ranjang Baekhyun berada dan mendudukkan dirinya disana lalu menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua lengan diujung ranjang Baekhyun, ia menutup matanya menghilangkan rasa penatnya.

Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya, hal yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit putih, ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan tebakan ia benar, ia di rumah sakit.

Baekhyun merasakan pergerakan di lengan kirinya, putri kecilnya sedang terlelap sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun seolah-olah tubuhnya adalah guling. Baekhyun mengusap pelan kepala Kyungsoo takut membangunkan putrinya. Ia menoleh ke samping kanan dan melihat suaminya, Chanyeol tertidur kepalanya ia sanggah dengan kedua lengannya.

"berapa lama aku pingsan?" Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Chanyeol, entah memang Chanyeol terlalu peka atau apa, Chanyeol langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan mata mereka melihat satu sama lain.

"baek?" Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol bergegas memeluk Baekhyun, tidak terlalu erat karena Baekhyun masih lemah.

"ha-us" Chanyeol mengambil segelas air yang ada di nakas dan membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk di kepala ranjang.

"ahh lega sekali" Baekhyun memberikan gelas kosong ke Chanyeol.

"jadi ada apa denganku?" Baekhyun bertanya, Chanyeol mendesah.

"kau mengalami gangguan pencernaan, apa yang sudah kau makan beberapa hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"umm...aku makan seperti biasa tapi...aku ada memakan nasi dengan mentimun dan-"

"ya Tuhan Baekhyun kau tahu kan kau mempunyai alergi mentimun, kenapa bisa kau memakan mentimun?"

"entahlah Yeol aku tiba-tiba ingin memakan mentimun, oh ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tampan hari ini? perasaan tadi pagi kau sangat jelek" Chanyeol memasang wajah datar, memang menghadapi istrinya harus extra sabar.

"ya terserah kau Baek, besok kita akan pulang" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"ibu?" Baekhyun menoleh menatap Sehun yang baru dari tidurnya.

"hai sayang, kemarilah" Sehun berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan menaiki ranjang lalu memeluk Ibunya.

"kenapa kau pingsan tadi?" tanya Sehun, meletakkan kepalanya dileher Baekhyun sementara sang Ibu mengelus kepala Sehun. Hanya dengan Baekhyun, Sehun bisa bermanja sepuasnya.

"Ibu hanya kelelahan"

"kalau begitu jangan lelah" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ibu~peluk~" Kyungsoo sedari tadi bangun melihat kakaknya memeluk Ibunya, ia jadi iri dan ingin dipeluk.

"ayo sini ibu peluk" Kyungsoo bangun dan memeluk Baekhyun, disamping kiri Sehun. Chanyeol yang melihat interaksi si kembar dan ibunya sangat gemas, ia rasa ia ingin memotret momen ini.

"tidak ada yang ingin memeluk Ayah?" Chanyeol pura-pura sedih.

"tidak ada"

"ayah tidak membelikan Kyungsoo boneka pororo lagi, Kyungsoo tidak ingin memeluk Ayah" Kyungsoo dengan polosnya menjawab membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa. Jujur, Chanyeol sedikit sedih karena perkataan Kyungsoo namun ia memakluminya karena Kyungsoo hanyalah anak kecil.

"baiklah, Ayah akan membelikan boneka pororo kalau Kyungsoo memeluk Ayah" karena tawaran sangat menggiurkan, Kyungsoo dengan cepat melepas pelukan ibunya dan memeluk Ayahnya.

Sehun tetap dengan pendiriannya, memeluk Baekhyun.

"ah~~ aku rasa aku ingin seperti ini terus" Chanyeol berucap.

"kau ingin aku sakit terus?" Baekhyun bertanya memakai tatapan tajamnya.

"tentu saja tidak! maksudku aku ingin momen seperti ini terus" Baekhyun hanya berdecih.

"Oh ya Bu, tadi Ibu Krystal membawa anaknya yang masih bayi ke sekolah, bayinya sangat imut dan pipinya seperti bakpao!"

"benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kyungsoo jadi ingin adik bayi" Baekhyun membeku sementara Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kyungsoo menginginkan adik?" Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaam Chanyeol

"TIDAK! Sehun tidak ingin adik!" Sehun dengan tegas menolak, mempunyai adik seperti Kyungsoo saja ia sudah sangat pusing apalagi nanti kalau Ayah dan Ibunya menambah Adik lagi. Sehun bisa gila.

"kenapa? Adik bayi lucu" Kyungsoo protes.

"tidak akan lucu kalau sudah besar dan manja sepertimu" Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca,

"mulai lagi" Sehun memutar matanya.

"ck sudah sudah, kita tidak akan mempunyai adik bayi karena kalian berdua masih kecil" Sehun tersenyum menang dan Kyungsoo cemberut bersama Ayahnya.

"tapi Baek-"

"kubunuh kau Yeol" Baekhyun berbisik pelan ke Chanyeol dan membuat suaminya terdiam.

"jadi tidak ada adik bayi?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"tapi Kyungsoo suka adik bayi, Kyungsoo ingin bermain pororo dengannya"

"bermain saja dengan Sehun" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Sehun oppa jahat ia akan marah-marah dan membuang boneka pororoku" Sehun mendelik tajam.

Baekhyun mendesah pasrah, tidak ada hari tanpa pertengkaran kedua anaknya. Untung saja ia sangat menikmati momen dan menurutnya anak kembarnya sangat lucu ketika beradu mulut, seperti ia dan Chanyeol jaman SMA.

"pokoknya aku tidak mau adik lagi"

"iya Sehun anak Ibu paling tampan"

perbincangan tentang mau adik dan tidak mau adik berlanjut hingga malam karena anak kembarnya yang tidak mau mengalah.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :** ** _everyday comeback!! sudah lama banget ini gak lanjut karena aku memang lagi gak ada ide dan tiba-tiba langsung muncul hahaha maaf mungkin endingnya sedikit tidak jelas hehehe, thank you for reading this chapter, see you~~~_**


End file.
